This invention relates to a retaining clip for fastening construction parts to carrier plates. More particularly, it relates to clips for fastening trim elements to the body panels of motor vehicles.
Clips of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,377. These clips hold protective or decorative molding or strips on motor vehicles and are anchored in place by means of a split fastening sleeve that fits in appropriately placed holes in the body or doors of the vehicles. However, a disadvantage of these clips is that they can be removed only by compressing the fastening sleeve from the rear side, so that their fastening hooks can then pass unimpeded out the hole. To do this, it is usually necessary to remove any trim panels from inside the vehicle beforehand to gain access to the sleeves. If the clip is used at locations where the fastening sleeve cannot be reached from behind, then all that can be done to remove it is to destroy it completely. Experience has shown, however, that the edges of the fastening hole are then adversely affected and under certain circumstances can even become unusable.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to design a fastening sleeve for the above-mentioned retaining clip in such a way that it can be subsequently removed or dismounted from the assembly side, without damaging the edges of the fastening hole.